Madeline Cooper (The Babysitter's Revenge)
Madeline Cooper (Bree Turner) is the main villainess from the 2020 Lifetime film, The Babysitter's Revenge' '''(alternately titled, ''Glass Houses; airdate January 9, 2020). Backstory Madeline Cooper is the wife of John Cooper and the mother of infant Daniel Cooper, with the family living next door to main protagonist Carrie Dawson, and her mother, Anna Dawson. Madeline's backstory revealed that in college, she engaged in a tryst with Clark, the stepfather of her future husband, which became an affair even after Madeline married John. In addition, the affair ended up resulting in Daniel's birth, though she kept her affair secret from John and identified her husband as Daniel's father. Madeline was also a known elitist and retailator, with her main victim being Anna. When Anna was city councilor, Madeline suggested building a gate at the end of the neighborhood, but when Anna denied her request, Madeline turned heel by paying Anna's staffer to claim that he was sexually harassed by her boss, leading to Anna being ousted and ostracized even entering the film's events. Events The film's events had Madeline continuing her elitist behavior, while Carrie was working as a babysitter for the Vivian and David Kelly. Carrie had to deal with the backlash of the accusations against her mother, and while babysitting Daniel, she saw evidence that revealed that Madeline was the one who set up Anna. However, Madeline fired Carrie as Daniel's sitter, leading to Carrie colluding with her best friend, Blair, to get her back in the Cooper house. While Carrie's replacement was working the house, Carrie took Daniel and left him with Blair, setting the stage for Daniel to turn up missing and later found by Carrie. As a result, Carrie became Daniel's permanent sitter, and afterwards, she continued her investigation into Madeline, which led to Carrie discovering her meeting with Clark. Just as Carrie was about to be paid by Madeline, she revealed that she had found evidence of Madeline's sabotage to Anna on her phone, leading to the villainess refusing to pay her. In addition, Carrie also mentioned Madeline's meeting with Clark, with Madeline reminding Carrie that she couldn't have been home if she did, as leaving an infant home alone is against the law. After ejecting Carrie, Madeline phoned Clark to call off their affair, only for Clark to refuse. Later on, Madeline went to Anna after Carrie was caught inside the Cooper home, leading to a deal where Carrie quits as Daniel's sitter in exchange for police not being called. The villainess later announced that she would be running for city councilor, and later blackmailed Vivian into being on her side against Carrie, using Vivian's drug habit as ammunition. Clark's appearance at the house allowed Carrie to take photos and identify Clark as Madeline's illicit lover, and after she was informed about the photographic evidence against her, the evil Madeline entered Carrie's house, picked up Carrie's phone, and deleted the photos, doing so after turning off Carrie's loud music. Carrie appeared with a knife (which she didn't intend to use) and informed Madeline that she called the police, as an intruder entered her house while she was home alone--while adding that she had more copies of the photos. Climax John began to realize that Carrie's claims against his wife were true, as he pointed out that everything else Carrie had stated was factual. In response, Madeline referred to Carrie as a "teenage, lying, manipulative bitch who gets she wants," and afterwards, the villainess placed an extension cord at the pool entrance, knowing that Carrie was always at the pool and planning to injure and her. Instead, Blair ended up as a victim of Madeline's trap and was hospitalized, and afterwards, she ended up confronted by John regarding her affair with his stepfather. In addition, John revealed that he was the cause of their past problems conceiving, yet Madeline managed to have Daniel, leading to the reveal that Clark was Daniel's true father, and that Daniel was actually John's stepbrother. Madeline confessed to the affair, revealing that they met before she and John got married, and claiming that Clark blackmailed her into continuing their affair. Angry over his wife's deceptions, John drove off and left, prompting an angry Madeline to walk up to Carrie and slap her in front of the entire neighborhood. The humiliated villainess lashed out at her neighbors and stated that she was the one keeping their neighborhood strong while everyone else had their secrets, after which she walked off in a huff. The film's end revealed that Madeline and her family had sold their house, doing so following Madeline's humiliation. Gallery Madeline Cooper 3.png Madeline Cooper 4.png Madeline Cooper 5.png Category:Adulteress Category:Ambitious Category:Blackmailer Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Politics Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Submission